Qua-Vel (3.5e Race)
=Qua-Vel= Summary::Four-armed goat men with large beards, they are a contemplative lot, and brave and stubborn in battle. Personality The qua-vel are an introspective lot. The typical qua-vel contemplates, waxing philosophical on abstract principles. While they are eager to argue new ideas, they are also stubborn in their ways and often require proof before changing their views once set. They seem to have a dwarven nature about them, both mirthful and boisterous, and rather brash as well. As such they come off as a bit rough to others in particular. Physical Description Qua-Vels are stout, tough creatures, with dwarven bodies touting four arms and large full beards that even a dwarf would be proud of. Females instead have large wavy hair. Both genders possess blue, gray, green, or slate colored skin, vibrant hair in whites, red, yellows, and black, and eyes devoid of color, all white. In spite of this, they possess normal vision. The heads of a qua-vel are goat-like, with the males possessing large curled ram horns. Females have only a tiny set of horns, usually only nubs and not curled at all. Beyond hair and horns, male and female qua-vel are identical. They stand as tall as a normal man, but due to their girth weight much more. Relations The qua-vel do not pick fights, and so the races of the world tend to leave the qua-vel be. They are content to sit in their lands, contimplating the meaning of life. If pressed into action however, the qua-vel find unity and provide a vicious and stubborn counter attack, fighting with vigor for the ideals they stand for. Wars can thus last for ages, and they usually outlast their opponents through sheer determination. Alignment Like the dwarves, qua-vel tend towards lawful behavior. Chaotic qua-vels tend to be hotblooded and determined in their ideals. Lawful or chaotic, many stand neutral in their outlook on good and evil, as contimplation will often lead you to try and see all things equally. Lands The qua-vel live in mountains on high, within the rare airs with goliaths, dwarves, and other creatures of earth and stone. If employing rules on height and thin air, treat qua-vels as having tollerance to high altitudes. Religion The qua-vel often breed religion contimplation as well as social and political. They worship Mandalagra, the Goddess of Cycles, whom they claim to decend from. Her endless dance of change and the reasons behind it mesh well with qua-vel philosophy. Language Qua-Vels speak common and Dwarven, though the latter is with its own accent which can be discribed as "booming". Names Qua-Vel take on a single name to identify themselves with, and instead use their family name only in offical talk. Family names are spoken as being part of House X or Y. Their names have a curious greek or latin feel to them. Racial Traits * , , , : Qua-Vels are wide, durable, and their contemplative nature makes them very wise. However, that same stout body makes them less flexable than other races, and they are as gruff as dwarves. * ( ): As monstrous humanoids, qua-vels are proficient with all simple weapons, but they have no proficiency with any armor or shield. * Size::Medium: As Medium creatures, qua-vel have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. However, see Powerful Build. * Qua-Vel base land speed is 30 feet. * Four Arms: A qua-vel possesses a smaller set of arms in addition to their normal large ones. These smaller arms can manipulate and hold items, perform somatic components, and assist in tasks but are not strong enough to use additional weapons in. The feat Secondary Arms can grant them full use of their arms. * Powerful Build: The physical stature of a qua-vel lets him function in many ways as if he were one size category larger. Whenever a qua-vel is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the qua-vel is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A qua-vel is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A qua-vel has the unarmed damage of 1d8, and can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. * Low-Light Vision: A qua-vel can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Stability: Qua-Vel are exceptionally stable on their feet. A qua-vel gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). * Sense Motive is always a class skill for qua-vels. * Qua-Vels gain a +4 bonus on Climb and Sense Motive checks. * Automatic Languages: Common and Dwarven. * Bonus Languages: Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, Ignan, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race